The present invention relates generally to wheel chocks for tandem wheeled vehicles.
When tandem wheeled vehicles such as semi-trailers or recreational vehicles are parked, they are subject to rolling if the ground is not perfectly level, the contents are not secured, or if the occupants move about. Further, vehicles of this type are frequently the target of thieves, because such vehicles can simply be towed away if not otherwise secured. Tandem wheeled vehicles generally have wheels on each side of the vehicle where the rear portion of the front tire and the front portion of the rear tire are in generally close proximity. Therefore, the placement of wedge shaped members between the tires in a frictional manner serves to prevent the rotation of the tires and hence any movement of the vehicle over the ground is greatly inhibited.
The use of wedge shaped wheel chocks is generally known in the prior art. One such prior art device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,158. The advantage of the present invention over the above patent is the use of an entirely different chock construction, a different means of connecting the chocks to each other, and a theft deterrent handle that renders the device inoperable.